The present invention relates to computer systems, and more specifically to a memory metal hot plug connector and method for removing circuit cards from a live computer system.
The term "hot plug" is known in the computer arts to denote a method for removing circuit cards from live systems. Various hot plug methods are known in the art. One such method is to connect an umbilical cable for precharging and discharging a circuit card. Another method uses connector pins of different lengths. Both methods are mechanically complex and provide no safety mechanism for preventing an operator from removing a circuit card before power has been removed and the card discharged.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a hot plug connector and method which are mechanically simple and which offer a backup safety feature.